narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hiding in Mist Technique
vs sharingan In the article it says that the sharingan cannot see through the mist because of it being made of the user's chakra, but in shippuden ep 15 Itachi says something along the lines of, "That technique makes it difficult to cast genjutsu, but it is useless against a sharingan." So, does anyone know which information is correct? -- (talk) 22:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC)em *The current info, Kakashi never used this against Itachi in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, manga before anime. In the manga, Kakashi didn't use the technique against Itachi. Anyways, the Sharingan doesn't give the user any great ocular powers except giving color to chakra. Maybe the Byakugan would be better suited to the task. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 06:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually curious about that. The Byakugan can also see Chakra, so why is their vision not obscured by all the chakra they would be seeing inside the mist? Perhaps it is the telescopic abilities they have shown, and Neji was just skilled enough with the Byakugan to be able to see through it? Otherwise, I would think the effect would be something like looking at the sun with night vision goggles.Tougourao (talk) 16:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That's because the Byakugan is not limited to seeing only chakra like the sharingan. Any user of the Byakugan could easily just see through the mist.--Cerez365™ 16:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Water Release Where is this noted ? This technique is supposed to be normal chakra. Itachou [~talk~] 10:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Water release? i thought the hidden mist jutsu had a combo manipulation of water and something else. Unless when used the user says water style. If you can, someone quote any user saying water style for this jutsu or provide a link. Dj q-pid (talk) 20:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Most likely mentioned in the first databook. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Right and not all elemental jutsu are needed to add their name some are ninjas art. NaruoUzumaki523- Talk User of the jutsu User of teh jutsu. Can teh user of the mis jutsu be able to see i it? if so how will they be able to fight the opponet and how did zabuza fight kakashi perectly in the jutsu. NaruoUzumaki523- Talk Zabuza uses Silent Killing, he can track people in the mist through sound alone. He doesn't need his sight in the mist. Omnibender - Talk - 03:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, how are you going to have a Hidden Mist Technique page and not have Zabuza's usage of it as the profile pic? Especially when Kakashi's use of it is non canon and it's THE technique Zabuza is known for. Bobby Daniels (talk) 19:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Now that the new chapter is out, should we move this to Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique?--''Deva '' 17:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I support the change. And should this be changed, I think that we should drop the "secret technique" from the Wood Release Madara used, because it's the same as Hashirama used, and split the similarly named one Yamato used, because if they used the one with the correct name after, it means that his was indeed a different technique. Omnibender - Talk - 22:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should wait until the raw is out and even then, I don't think I would support a name change for either technique, although I do support a split for Yamato's version of the Jukai Kōtan. ::For Kirigakure no Jutsu, I don't support a name change because when Zabuza used it not too long ago, he still used the name without the Suiton prefix. For Jukai Kōtan, I don't support a name change because the recent uses of the name seem more like abbreviations than revised official names to me. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :If any changes are made, I think that the articles should contain notes stating that they were either changed in the series or are a variation of some sort. Diamonddeath (talk) 08:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Variant? I think Kishimoto just slapped on the Suiton maybe because of the "Kirigakure" part of the name. I'd be good with either the change or just adding it to the other names bit.--Cerez365™ 12:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't exactly see how Zabuza using it without the prefix is a reason not to add Water Release. I know he's the most commonly seen user of this technique, but I don't see how avoiding the Water Release in the title does anything bad. Omnibender - Talk - 00:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mei Why was she removed from the trivia talking about skilled users being able to use it without a nearby water source? Just because it came out of her mouth doesn't suddenly change the fact she used it without a nearby water source. People said Tobirama could use water-techniques without a water source, and the first water technique we see him use (that prompts the ANBU to say this: http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/120/4 ) was a defensive one he spat out. Igaram (talk) 15:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :In my opinion, creating mist from your mouth where you can mould chakra and change it's nature to water (mist in this case) is not the same as Zabuza creating mist seemingly from the atmosphere.--Cerez365™ 15:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, this manga has referred to people spitting water out as "using a water technique in a place with no water source", which is exactly what the trivia point refers to. Mei did not use a water source, nor did Zabuza. You can mould chakra anywhere in your immediate vicinity, the fact that Mei did it in her mouth doesn't change anything. Igaram (talk) 16:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Mei converted her chakra into water and spewed it out. That is entirely different from raising a hand in the air and producing the same effect. Also, that's not what is being referred to on the wikia. From when the modification was made, they were referring to the Water Release: Water Shockwave technique, not him spewing water- then everybody would be "skilled".--Cerez365™ 17:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::As opposed to Zabuza using his chakra to convert the air around him into mist? They both still used it without an existing water source. And the ANBU on that page was referring specifically to the only thing Tobirama had done in the battle at that point. Not only did he not use the linked technique in the manga, the next thing he did he did after the ANBU had already made his statement. Ergo, spitting water out means you've still used the technique without a pre-existing water source. Igaram (talk) 17:13, November 12, 2011 (UC) :Yes whatever Zabuza did, (that converting air? into mist is your theory) without a visible water source during the Fourth Shinobi World War is actually unique as opposed to spewing mist out. Maybe I'm not being clear though O.o Using it the way did is in fact using it without a pre-existing source, but is apparently not as uncommon as the way Zabuza used it. So I removed her from the trivia and just added reference to the part of her expelling it from her mouth because I didn't want the two incidences to be considered the same.--Cerez365™ 17:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Then the trivia needs to be reworded. It currently says "Skilled users such as Zabuza Momochi3 can utilise this technique without a nearby water source." The way it's currently worded, Mei also falls into that category, as she too used it without a nearby water source. It needs to relate directly to how Zabuza did it. As it is now, it also applies to Mei. Igaram (talk) 17:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Igaram has a point. The ANBU was referring to Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. Although many ninjas have already spat water out, was an unprecedented when Tobirama did. Or it has become commonplace, or the others are really skilled. I think it is best to remove the trivia, because there is no direct quote on the specified reference. And Zabuza always uses the technique in wet environments, near rivers or forests.Thunder God Cid (talk) 17:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You see, that's the problem. Every random ninja has spewed water out of their mouths so calling it skilled just because of what an ANBU said about the Second Hokage would be inaccurate. The ANBU could be talking about him being able to cast a Jōnin-level water release technique on a roof top that's able to stop another B-ranked Fire Release technique (as opposed to the Hidden Mist Technique that can be learned and used by genin-level shinobi).--Cerez365™ 18:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :The ANBU was clearly talking about the fact he used the technique without a water source, not the fact that the technique stopped another technique (which is weaker than it in the elemental table anyways). "Without a water source" has been used to mean "spat out", meaning Mei used this technique "without a water source". Meaning the trivia applies to her. Igaram (talk) 18:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You seem to be forgetting the part where he said "such high-level Water Release technique". It's more probable that he's able to use high-level techniques including the Water Wall in areas with no readily available source of water whereas others would probably require a body of water to raise up as a shield, than him being able to spew water from his mouth like everybody else can. You're taking what one ANBU said about a man who was reknown for his use of Water-Release techniques and applying it across the board. So we should add Kakashi, Kisame, the Kirigakure shinobi that defended against Madara's attack, Kurotsuchi, Yahiko and spitting llamas to the "skilled" list then O.o?--Cerez365™ 21:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, because if that's the limit for "skilled", then they fit it. But we're talking specifically about this technique. The trivia says that skilled users can use it without a water source not that they can use it without a water source and without spitting it out, because spitting out does not suddenly change the fact that she also used it without a pre-existing water source. It needs to reworded if you want to keep it solely Zabuza-specific, but if it stays the way it is currently, it also refers to Mei's use of it, as she didn't use a pre-existing water source. Igaram (talk) 22:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC)